The invention relates to a two-cycle engine, in particular for a manually operated tool such as a chain saw, a parting-off grinder or similar device.
A two-cycle engine with overflow or transfer channels which are closed on the outside of the cylinder by covers is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,760 A. The transfer channels run parallel to the longitudinal cylinder axis in the area of the cylinder and are connected to the combustion chamber by an area running approximately perpendicular to said longitudinal cylinder axis. The sharp diversion of the flow in the transfer channel leads to a high flow resistance. A lower flow resistance can be achieved by designing the transfer channel as a loop channel. Where the cylinder is manufactured by means of diecasting, if the transfer channel is designed as a loop channel it is, however, no longer possible to remove the cylinder from its mold simply since the mold removal angles are not sufficiently large.